Atrevete a ser tú mismo
by Montielowsky
Summary: Este oneshot vino a mi mente cuando leí sobre los distintos problemas que aquejan a las personas con orientación sexual diferente en muchos países. Espero les guste :)


_Este fic participa en la semana Korrasami del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

**Atrévete a ser tú mismo.**

Ciudad Republica después del ataque de Kuvira nunca fue la misma. Había maestros metal rondando por toda la ciudad y aunque ya estaba prácticamente completamente rediseñada había quedado herida por siempre. Habían empezado rumores de que el amor podía existir de distintas formas y no como normalmente todos lo habíamos visto antes, entre un hombre y una mujer. Ahora podía verse como mujer y mujer, hombre y hombre. Nuestro avatar presuntamente mantenía uno de estos romances con una mujer, presuntamente. Se decía que era la joven Sato pero no había nada concreto y después de regresar de sus vacaciones (a las cuales fueron solas) pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntas. El periódico de la ciudad era un poco despectivo con las decisiones que el Avatar había tomado: Dejar abierto los portales, enredaderas espirituales por toda la ciudad, vivir con los espíritus, desaparecer por más de tres años y la última fue crear un portal en medio de la ciudad. No era tan malos todos los cambios que había tenido la ciudad pero los medios de comunicación son primordiales para dañar la reputación de alguien como nuestra querida Avatar Korra. No veo cual es el gran lio si ellas son diferentes a lo que es común: Tener un novio, enamorarse, casarse, formar una familia y envejecer pero no a todos les parecía "normal" que fuera con una mujer el cumplir con todos estos pasos aunque a otros estos rumores de las preferencias sexuales de nuestra joven Avatar los inspiraba a querer darse a conocer como personas "diferentes" al igual que ella y su pareja la señorita Sato.

El número de personas como ellas iba en aumento día con día, algunos se escondían otros no tanto. Incluso empezaban a existir clubes exclusivos para ellos. Las personas a ver que estas personas iban creciendo en número empezaron las manifestaciones con excusa de que los niños se iban a confundir o que era un tipo de epidemia que los había enfermado y ahora todos se volverían así y que esto llevaría al fin de los humanos porque no habría un ciclo de vida natural básico: naces, creces, te reproduces y te mueres. Esto se me hace tan absurdo, en pleno siglo XIX. Tantas innovaciones en el área biomédica, en el área de la educación, en el avance social de la Metrópolis de la Republica Unida que pasara esto es como un insulto al avance que hay en todo el mundo. Después del paso de algunos meses la violencia en las manifestaciones no faltó. El Avatar dejó que la policía de la Ciudad se hiciera cargo de mantenerlos en control hasta que algo más pasó.

Una mañana encontraron un par de cuerpos demasiado golpeados y con señales de tortura con una nota que decía que esto le pasaría a todo aquel que se atreviera a ser diferente como estos dos. Ese día fue cuando las sospechas de todos se confirmaron. El avatar convocó a una rueda de prensa y junto a su pareja la Señorita Sato dieron a conocer su relación e invitaron a todo aquel que fuese como ellas y se sintiera como ellas, no se ocultaran más por miedo. Ella como el Avatar, su Avatar, no iba a permitir que nadie les hiciera daño por ser como son. Las críticas a ellas se hicieron presentes pero ellas se veían tan enamoradas que nada parecía importarles, ni a sus amigos y familiares.

Han pasado casi 5 años de esto y en todos los reinos del mundo aún hay grupos de personas quienes piensan que ser diferente es malo pero nuestro Avatar nos ha demostrado que ser tú mismo es lo más importante. Junto a su equipo y su pareja viaja alrededor del mundo para encontrar a cada uno de esas personas que se atreven a amenazar y lastimar a otras solo por mantener sus ideales personales. No todos piensan como ellos y eso debe ser motivo de respeto. Gracias a estas dos mujeres yo decidí que era momento de dejar de ocultarme por miedo a lo que digan de mí, de que me digan que estoy bien o estoy mal, de ir por la calle con miedo a que un loco me hiera solo por pensar y sentir diferente. Estoy lista…

-Mamá… me gustan las mujeres.

-Faith… Está bien hija… te amo como siempre. Ven, dame un abrazo.


End file.
